Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computational imaging have led to interesting applications of multi-camera imaging systems. Two or more cameras may capture images of the same scene from different viewpoints and/or under different capture conditions, and computational imaging techniques may be used to form a composite image based on the two or more captured images. Such techniques include dynamic range enhancement and multi-spectrum imaging, among others. Image processing techniques may be used to overcome or alleviate parallax effects caused by the different viewpoints of the two or more cameras.